


Nestled Together

by PastelPenguins



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alpha Crowley (Good Omens), Alpha/Omega, Aziraphale Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale has a Cocklet (Good Omens), Brooding, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gather Ye Sinners Summer Gift Exchange 2020, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omega Verse, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Angel and Demon Alphas typically have the first incubation shift for several weeks to give their Omegas a chance to recuperate after laying their egg or eggs.Crowley and Aziraphale take this time to luxuriate in each other's presence.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200





	Nestled Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trash_princess37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_princess37/gifts).



> This fic was made for the summer gift exchange that the Gather Ye Sinners RPG server had. My Prompt was: A/B/O, Omega Zira and Alpha Crowley
> 
> I tried to incorporate alot of the details my giftee enjoys when it comes to the Good Omens Omegaverse, as well as incorporate a few of my own headcanons I thought might be cute in this. Hopefully it turned out well and is an enjoyable read. I also want to send lots of love to my betas who I am immensely grateful for as my anxious ass was having difficulty asking for beta work over this. Love yall lots ~<3

During a lazy summer afternoon in a bookshop located in Soho, an angel and demon were currently tucked away deep inside, comfortably settled in a bed-turned-nest. The angel, Aziraphale, was currently snoozing while lying comfortably on his back. One arm was stretched out above his head, while his other arm slunk across his face and covered a single eye. The demon, Crowley, sat beside him with his wings out and an egg between his thighs. Both of them were currently devoid of any clothing with only small traits of their true forms bleeding through to offer any sort of modesty.

As Aziraphale continued to softly sleep, Crowley fluffed the dark feathers of his wings and kept watch over his Omega and their egg, his eyes bright and alert for anything that could threaten their nest. As he continued to idly groom the already immaculate, if not a tad dusty plumage of his wings, his mate began to stir.

Starting to barely feel the pull of wakefulness, Aziraphale yawned and his uncovered eye peeked open. Lazily, the pupil moved to view Crowley just as he was turning their egg once again. The angel slowly inhaled at that and let his eyelid fall shut before rolling both of his eyes behind the shut lids fondly. After a moment, he forced himself to sit up and stretched his arms above his head with a pleased sigh. 

“Dear, you’re doing it again,” Aziraphale said, though he had to admit it was rather sweet that Crowley took caring for their egg so seriously.

Hearing that, Crowley pouted as he lovingly rubbed along the smooth shell of their egg with his thumbs. With his hands gently resting against its sides, he was able to feel the faint, ethereal hum of the life inside and couldn’t help the way he ducked down, pressing his lips to it before speaking. “I am not, Dove.” 

“Are too. And I know you are because you had just turned our egg before I fell asleep.” Before Crowley could open his mouth to argue, Aziraphale blinked an eye open to look at him again. “You know I don’t sleep in long intervals.”

Crowley grumbled at that and shot a glare at his mate when he laughed. As said laughter was dying down, Aziraphale closed his eye before laying back down and yawned again as his head lolled to the side slightly. 

“Really, our egg will be fine, dear.” He yawned once more, hands moving to lie on his belly and get a few more minutes of rest in, still quite a bit too tired to do more than speak. But when Aziraphale heard some rustling, he sighed and rolled over onto his side, arms outstretched wide. “Oh stop your fussing already and come cuddle me,” Aziraphale huffed out.

“Alright, alright.” Crowley gave in and made sure their egg was secure before shifting to press up against his Omega and tangle their legs together as he ran a hand through the shoulder-length locks of the angel. “You’re gonna need a haircut soon, Dove.” He teased, pressing a kiss to the angel’s temple.

Aziraphale giggled softly as he nuzzled into the crook of his Alpha’s neck. “You know it’ll recede on its own. Besides, I’m starting to grow accustomed to the length. Perhaps I’ll will it to stay grown out, especially since you seem so fond of it.” He grinned and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s shoulder.

“Oh? And if I said I would rather it be short?” Crowley asked teasingly and raised a brow.

“Then perhaps I’d lengthen my hair doubly, in retaliation. It would be quite a bit more curly then.” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that outcome, though I seem to remember you have a hard time managing anything longer than this.” Crowley smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the crown of his Omega’s head.

Aziraphale puffed out his cheeks at that. “I most certainly do not,” he said indignantly. “ _Someone_ just has a habit of playing with my hair so much that it becomes a hassle.” He huffed, and for good measure, nipped his Alpha’s shoulder. 

“Hey now!” Crowley said in warning, rolling Aziraphale onto his back, wings outstretched behind himself as he straddled his Omega’s hips in order to mantle him. “Brat,” he chastised lightly, causing Aziraphale to grin up at him.

“Fiend,” Aziraphale quipped back, curly hair laying about the pillow in a way that almost resembled his actual halo.

“Oh, I’m a fiend once again, am I?” Crowley grinned, though it was a bit predatorily. “That a challenge, Omega?”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened slightly and with a blush, his expression settled into one of mock defiance. “Is it?” He faux challenged, forcing his grin down.

Crowley grinned even more and nipped at Aziraphale’s nose. “I think it is, and do you know what I do when an Omega I’m bonded with decides to challenge me?”

Aziraphale shook his head, trying, and failing, to continue to hide his own grin.

“I show them just exactly why they shouldn’t,” Crowley answered and proceeded to press his mouth to Aziraphale’s, nipping and licking at the angel’s lips just shy of roughly.

Whimpering into the kiss, Aziraphale relaxed into their nest as the licks became firm presses, while the nipping of teeth turned into gentle sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip.

“There we are,” Crowley breathed between kisses as Aziraphale started to grow pliant. “That’s my good Omega; such a sweet angel.” He pressed one more kiss to Aziraphale’s lips before nuzzling at the side of his neck and tucking his wings in to roll so that the Omega was now resting atop himself.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale squeaked as his Alpha’s legs managed to get between his own during the roll, causing the angel’s thighs to rest on either side of the demon’s hips.

“Sorry, Dove, couldn’t help myself,” Crowley replied, chagrined, and rubbed his mate’s hips for a moment. “Anyways,” he continued with a pat to Aziraphale’s bottom while turning his head to look at the platter of food on the nightstand, “now that you’re up, I’ll get something for you to eat.” He finished, noticing that the platter only had a few bites of fruit left on it.

“Well alright,” Aziraphale pouted down at Crowley before sighing and rolling off of him to lay on his back. “but do hurry back. The nest gets cold without you here.” 

Crowley chuckled, then sat up and kissed him on the lips. “Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else,” he said softly, hiding his wings away as he got out of the nest, and snapped his fingers to miracle himself dressed.

* * *

When Crowley got back, he noticed his mate was languidly stretched out on his stomach with his arms crossed above his head, and his face was turned towards their egg while resting on its side, just below them. The sight of Aziraphale having apparently fallen back asleep while keeping watch of their egg caused Crowley to smile softly, and he went to set the food he had gotten down on the nightstand, then check on their egg before waking him.

Upon seeing that it was still ok, Crowley turned it again, wanting to make sure their egg stayed warm. After that, he slowly climbed over the sleeping angel and let his wings out again just as he placed a kiss to the back of Aziraphale’s neck, causing Aziraphale to stretch slightly and nuzzle into the nest a bit as the kiss, and warmth of his Alpha coming back, soothed the bit of tension he had gained from the missing presence of his mate. 

While initially, Crowley thought Aziraphale had been relaxed, he was clearly able to feel the tension his mate had accumulated in his limbs when the Omega sighed softly in his sleep as his lips pressed against his skin. He pressed another kiss to the angel’s neck, then his shoulder, happy to feel his muscles continue to relax beneath him. 

With each kiss that was now being peppered to the back of his shoulders, Aziraphale made little hums and sighs, slowly waking up again with a small smile. 

Spurred on by the contented noises of his mate, Crowley continued to kiss down the length of Aziraphale’s spine until he reached that little patch of feathers the angel had, just above his tailbone. Then, after placing another kiss to the top of it, he kissed all the way back up his Omega’s spine before sucking on the mark of his mating bite.

“Mm-mmoh-oah,” Aziraphale moaned deeply, hips jerking and tongue poking out as he made a small chirping noise.

Crowley chuckled at that and then sat up again. “Are you awake enough to eat yet, Dove?” When Aziraphale just continued to pant a bit, he huffed out a small laugh and then laughed a bit more when his Omega turned his head to pout up at him.

“Now don’t give me that look. You wanted food, remember?” 

Aziraphale just puffed his cheeks out and grumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position as Crowley got off him to get the food. Said demon snapped his fingers so that the food was moved onto a plate. Then he turned back around only to see his Omega’s cocklet jutting out between two swollen labia, knees akimbo to each other as he slightly rocked against their nest and Crowley let out a small huff of air. Really, even when not in heat Aziraphale was a little hedonist.

“Aziraphale, I need you to hold the plate for me, s’bit awkward to get in the nest without setting it down.” Well, normally it wasn’t but his Dove’s rocking made it a bit awkward, and he didn’t want the Omega’s leg hitting the plate by accident if he tried to shift for his benefit.

With another grumble, Aziraphale stopped moving and took the plate, waiting for Crowley to climb up. When the Alpha finally sat down, wings once again being hidden away before he shuffled forward until his chest was to the Omega’s back, Aziraphale held the plate up in wordless expectation.

“Alright, I’ll feed you.” Crowley took the plate and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s temple. He let his chin rest on the Omega angel’s shoulder as he picked up a grape between two fingers. Then he held it up close to Aziraphale’s mouth.

Aziraphale beamed at that and leaned forward just enough to take the grape between his teeth and pull it into his mouth. Chewing, he moaned and swallowed, wiggling slightly as he did. Crowley pressed his groin forward just a bit more at the wiggling, then picked up a piece of cheese this time and offered it to his Omega. Aziraphale pulled it into his mouth as well, humming happily and wiggling some more, hips rolling forward once.

Crowley, realizing where this hand feeding session was going, took a bit longer to decide what food to feed Aziraphale next. He felt the Omega roll his hips again and finally decided on a piece of turkey, wrapping it slightly around his middle finger as he lifted it.

At first, Aziraphale gingerly bit the turkey to pull it into his mouth, and upon realizing it was wrapped around his Alpha’s finger, blushed. With a little more force added to his bite, he managed to cut through it with his teeth and moaned as he chewed. Once swallowed, he moved his lips and sucked Crowley’s middle and index fingers into his mouth, tongue licking at the underside of the digits to coax the rest of the turkey forward. He sucked and swallowed that small piece as his hips began to roll, cocklet being rutted into the nest as he moaned and continued to suck on the fingers. 

By the time the plate had been cleared, Crowley’s cock had swelled entirely, and his knot had become slightly engorged. It wasn’t enough to hurt, nor did he feel an urgency to bury it between Aziraphale’s swollen labia, but he was definitely feeling the buzz of arousal. Which had him feeling a bit more possessive than he ought to be, what with his Omega already having given him an egg and the fact he was still sporting a mating bite that had yet to fade.

Still, Crowley was a bit possessive in general, and so he couldn’t help rubbing his cheek against Aziraphale’s, chittering to him and slightly rutting up against his plush behind.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale giggled and chirped back at his Alpha, hands moving to gently cup at the arms wrapped around his chest.

“Can’t help it, Aziraphale, you’re in our nest and sporting a freshly darkened mating bite. Can’t help wanting you even more, especially since it darkened the bond mark below it beautifully.” Crowley hugged him closer, the shaft of his erection getting trapped in the crease of his Omega’s arse, causing him to moan deeply.

“Well, I never said I wasn’t enjoying it,” Aziraphale smiled softly and rubbed his cheek back against Crowley’s before gasping and sighing out as his Alpha pulled his head back to trace the edge of his ear with a forked tongue, before nibbling at the lobe. With rapt attention and building desire, Crowley slowly moved down his sides.

“Mmm, can’t wait for our little one to hatch and you start toting them around on your hip,” Crowley murmured, rubbing circles along Aziraphale’s hips. Then he started pressing kisses to the back of his neck, pausing to suck and nip at the mating-bite-covered-bond-mark, fingers dragging up to massage where wings would manifest.

Aziraphale moaned delightedly, letting his head loll to the side.

“How your chest will swell and get even softer, more pillowy,” Crowley continued. 

Aziraphale shivered, pressing his neck closer to his Alpha’s mouth, and trilling as thumbs pressed close to the spot that would bring his wings out, just as Crowley sucked hard on the bond mark again.

“A-alpha.” He cleared his throat as the word came out like a squeak. “Crowley, please, do stop teasing.” 

The Alpha chuckled, keeping his mouth at that spot even as Aziraphale blushed deeply. 

“Who said anything about teasing, angel?” He smirked and flipped the Omega onto his back. “Good little Omegas don’t get teased… well, not much at least.” He grinned even as his mate batted at his chest playfully.

“Crowley, please.” Aziraphale pouted. “You know I’m no good at speaking dirty unless it's in the heat of the moment.” Aziraphale blushed brightly. “That, er, that is to say, um… when we make love, or... when I’m actually in heat and we er… copulate.” 

Crowley rolled his eyes fondly and then tapped his Omega’s nose.

“Well, you aren't in heat, but I’m pretty sure I read you right just a minute ago.” Aziraphale’s blush darkened. “That, and I can sm-“ Crowley was cut off as Aziraphale pressed his hands to the demon’s mouth.

“Crowley!” He squeaked, both from embarrassment as he spoke and from having his palms licked. He immediately yanked them away only to have his Alpha pin them above his head.

“Alright, alright, save the dirty talk for when you’re moaning on my cock, got it. But seriously, are you sure you want me knotting you so soon, Dove? You aren't still sore from last night, are you?” He asked softly and Aziraphale smiled gently up at him, shaking his head.

“A little, but not enough that I won't enjoy making love with you again.” 

Crowley cupped the side of Aziraphale’s face at that and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“If you’re sure then,” he said softly, nuzzling their noses together. 

“Perfectly sure my darling Alpha.” Aziraphale nuzzled his nose back and kept his arms above his head when Crowley let go of them to sit back. Then the demon shuffled back on his knees to lay down between Aziraphale’s legs and nuzzle at his inner thighs, pressing soft kisses to them before nipping bruises onto the sensitive flesh. Causing Aziraphale to moan out when he sucked at the darkening little marks.

Once Aziraphale was panting between gasps that turned into moans, Crowley moved up to nip more marks into the juncture of his Omega’s thighs. Then lick the length of the creases, soothing the marks and causing Aziraphale to widen his legs with a long drawn out moan.

“Oh, oh, Crowley, please, this is quite a lot of teasing,” Aziraphale panted, twisting his hands into the soft material of their nest to keep them there.

“You’re not in heat. Course I need to tease you,” Crowley said gently, then pressed a kiss to the golden stretch marks on his Omega’s stomach. He pressed another kiss that turned into a downwards trail until he reached Aziraphale’s cocklet. Upon pressing a kiss to the head of it and receiving a groan, he ducked his head down to lick a stripe up the glistening slit of Aziraphale’s vulva. Pressing his hands down on both the Omega’s thighs a moment later when Aziraphale bucked involuntarily.

“Gunna need to be still there, Dove. Can’t work you open if you move too much.” That wasn’t completely true, but they had long since worked out that Aziraphale liked listening to him in the bedroom, outside of his heats, when he liked to be in control. Well, it really only applied if Crowley wasn’t in rut and giving off more dominant smelling pheromones. But when Aziraphale was in his right and complete mind, he enjoyed being told what to do. To an extent.

“I can’t help it, Crowley,” Aziraphale whined. “I’m still sensitive from the knotting I received last night.” 

It was Crowley’s turn to blush at the memory of Aziraphale riding his cock and the utter filth that poured from his mouth. That had been a rare time his Omega wanted to be in control outside of his heats, and fuck if he hadn’t enjoyed every minute of that. 

“Ok, ok, but no. You’re swollen like anything right now, Dove. S’why you’re so sensitive at the moment. Are you really sure you want me fucking you right now? I can just soothe your cunt with my tongue,” Crowley said gently, then rolled his eyes at the glare he got for using the word ‘cunt’. What? It was a romantic word. Aziraphale and the rest of the world were idiots for forgetting just what that word meant.

“Crowley, my dear Alpha. I appreciate you wanting to put my comfort first, but unfortunately, I throb a bit too high up inside for the force of your tongue right now. So, if you please,” Aziraphale huffed out and Crowley just shrugged his shoulders and pressed down on his Omega’s thighs some more.

“Well, alright then, but don’t say I didn’t warn you when you start trying to twist away from my mouth and your orgasm ends up cutting off.” Then he dove back down, nuzzling the soft, down-feather like hair at the base of Aziraphale’s cocklet, his tongue laving over the entrance to his Omega’s channel. 

Aziraphale bit his lip, refusing to prove Crowley right, and forced his hips to still or press closer to the Alpha’s face when they tried to jerk back into the nest. Then Crowley’s tongue slowly pressed inside and he was seeing stars, swollen entrance clamping down and pulsing as he whimpered.

Crowley pulled his tongue back and just looked up at Aziraphale, massaging and gently pinching at the swollen lips to soothe and distract the Omega. “Again, I’m asking if you really want me fucking you, Aziraphale, if just my tongue hurts, th-“ 

“Yes, I bloody well want you fucking me, Crowley!” Aziraphale cut him off impatiently, and Crowley shut his eyes as he exhaled.

“Ok.” He opened them again. “How about we try this? Roll over and spread your legs for me.” 

He could tell Aziraphale was frustrated, and in hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have teased him so much earlier. 

Aziraphale rolled over and sniffed, doing as told. “Like this?” he asked a bit wearily, feeling the air cooling between his legs.

“That’s perfect, Dove. Just like that.” 

Crowley smiled and pressed a kiss to the middle of Aziraphale’s back while placing a hand between the angel’s shoulder blades. Then Crowley moved between his legs and nipped his arse, causing Aziraphale to squeak.

“Alright, now just relax,” Crowley said once the Omega had stilled, before moving back to that patch of feathers above Aziraphale’s tailbone. 

At first, he just rubbed soothing circles above it with his thumbs, but then he moved his hands down to knead and massage at the Omega’s plush arse. After a few moments of that, he ducked his head down to place a kiss above the feathers before he nibbled and then licked at the underside of them, causing Aziraphale to shiver and shudder in delight as he suckled each individual feather. While lips and teeth teasing at the shafts of them, gently scraping and wiggling the hardened ends.

“O-oh, C-Cr-Cr-owley,” Aziraphale whimpered out as the forked end of that tongue teased at the well-defined tracts on his skin, causing him to finally keen and chirp before it turned into a moan, trilling as he arched his back, trying to press up against Crowley’s mouth, slick beginning to drip and pool below himself.

“That’s it, Dove. Just like that,” Crowley murmured as his lips drew away from the current feather in his mouth. Aziraphale’s legs widened further and Crowley moved a hand between them to gently stroke at the slickened folds.

“Crowley, please, please.” Aziraphale moaned, “Need you Alpha, please.” He started to pant and fist at the sheets again. If Crowley was being honest, he would have believed Aziraphale to actually be in heat again, but a quick swipe of his tongue to his now slick palm had him still scenting otherwise.

Well… Aziraphale had never laid an egg before, Crowley mused. So perhaps his hormones were a bit out of whack from newly being thrown into parenthood. It was no wonder why his Omega was so frustrated then. Normally he would have been in heat around this time if it had been otherwise.

“Shh, it’s alright, Aziraphale. I’ve got you.” Crowley hushed him, moving forward to rub just the length of his erection through Aziraphale’s swollen folds, groaning as the Omega’s warm slick drooled along his length. Then he held Aziraphale’s hips to keep him steady and ducked his head back down to mouth at the Omega’s lower back.

“Croooowwwleeey, pleeeeaaase!” Aziraphale whined and even smacked the nest with a hand. “Alpha, I need you, please, please, please!” Aziraphale begged, rocking back and trying to shift to an angle Crowley could slip in at.

“Not until you relax, Aziraphale,” Crowley growled, voice lowering an octave to be more commanding. When Aziraphale just smacked at the nest again and moved his hand to try and guide The Alpha’s cock to his entrance, Crowley hissed and let go of a hip to grip the Omega’s wrist.

“Don’t.” He narrowed his eyes and wrapped his free arm around Aziraphale’s waist to keep him still as he whimpered. Slowly Crowley tugged the wrist up and laced their fingers together, then he wrapped both their hands around Aziraphale’s cocklet and the angel moaned as they both rubbed and stroked the small cock. 

“That’s it,” Crowley said, pressing kisses between Aziraphale’s shoulder blades. “Just relax, Dove.” He moved his middle finger to rub at the small slit at the head and Aziraphale bucked, letting out a garbled noise. “Just want you relaxed.” Crowley murmured before sucking at the side of his mate’s neck, humping forwards to rub his cock between the angel’s labia again.

Aziraphale moaned and slumped forwards as he received the added stimulation and bit at a pillow to try and ground himself.

“None of that now,” Crowley murmured as he saw the tension in his Omega’s jaw, and pulled Aziraphale back a bit so that he would follow him as he shuffled back on his knees. Then he pressed a kiss to the Omega’s jaw when he whined.

“You need to relax, Dove.” Crowley murmured before he sucked at Aziraphale’s mating bite again and rutted forward faster. Slowly, he let go of Aziraphale’s hand and was pleased his Omega didn’t try to move it. Then he reached down lower so he could try easing a finger into the angel. It wasn’t the most comfortable angle for his wrist, but upon feeling the swollen channel give way, and Aziraphale arch his back with a keen, he didn’t have to deal with any discomfort for long.

He pulled his finger out and then gripped at the nape of Aziraphale’s neck before pressing down on it to keep his Omega still. Then he shifted his hips back to angle them and snapped them forwards to bury himself to just before his knot.

“Good?” Crowley panted, forcing himself to stay still as Aziraphale shook around him, mouth open in a soundless wail. He started rubbing along Aziraphale’s sides, trying to soothe and was rewarded by the angel finally giving a breathy moan and desperate nod.

“Yes, yes! So good, so good,” Aziraphale moaned out quickly, hands moving to fist the bedding on either side of his head. Then pressing down against the material to ground himself and stay still as Crowley slowly pulled out before thrusting forward, hand continuing to keep Aziraphale pressed down in a presenting position

“S’good to hear, Dove. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Crowley didn’t wait for an answer before he was pulling back and snapping his hips forwards again, much to Aziraphale’s delight. 

The angel positively mewled, rocking back to try and meet Crowley’s thrusts as they sped up, knot starting to catch as it grew. Soon Crowley was thrusting into the Omega at a quick, hard pace and all Aziraphale could do was lie there and take it, hand fisting the bedding while his knees and toes dug into the soft material.

There was a pressure building up inside and Aziraphale tried to catch his breath, ask for his Alpha to knot him already, but every time he thought he had drawn enough air to do so, Crowley rolled his hips in a way that made him gasp. He was sure the demon was doing that on purpose.

“What was that, Dove?” Crowley panted out through a laugh, rolling his hips faster as sweat began dripping down his brow and back. While his hands began holding the Omega’s hips in a bruising grip. 

“Huh, hungh,” Aziraphale just gasped in response. He was right; his Alpha was definitely doing that on purpose. “Huhn, huh, hui-I want... huh... want you…mmmoooahh… to knot me… already,” Aziraphale finally managed to pant out. He needed to be filled just a bit more, to have that pressure keeping his channel pressed open. To be filled already so that he could cum.

“A-alph-huh, ‘phuh please, I-“ Aziraphale started to beg again before his eyes widened and a surprised squeak left him from the feeling of Crowley’s knot popping past his entrance. Then he went limp with a shuddering moan, clenching hard around the knot as it was ground into him. Being pressed and rubbed against that bundle of nerves inside of him until he was quaking with orgasm and his wings had popped out and into the material plane.

As Crowley continued to rock and roll his hips he whined, knot starting to become over-sensitized as he ground it deep within his Omega in search of his own completion while Aziraphale’s walls clamped down around it. He leaned forward after a few moments, chest pressing to Aziraphale’s back, then he sunk his teeth into the back of the angel’s neck in an attempt to help him push through. His fangs sunk past skin and buried in the muscle there as he finally shuddered through the feeling of his balls drawing taught, which added pressure to his knot, and cum finally spurt deep into the Omega beneath him. 

“Yeeesss, thank you...mm Alfffphha,” Aziraphale slurred out, mouth soft and tongue heavy as his body started to relax with the endorphins now running through him in his post-knotting haze. And as he moaned, laying pliant and boneless beneath Crowley, the Alpha pulled his fangs out of Aziraphale’s neck and gently licked at the puncture wounds while the Omega continued to come down from his orgasm. 

As Aziraphale’s breath calmed and his channel relaxed, he chirped a few times and Crowley chittered back, tongue continuing to lave at the spot until he was satisfied it was clean.

“Fuck, Aziraphale, Dove, you feel so good,” Crowley groaned and pressed a kiss to the new mating bite he left on him. Then he allowed himself to finally rest for a moment, sighing in contentment and feeling deeply satisfied that he was both tied to his beautiful angel and that there was another mark of his on the Omega.

Aziraphale just moaned softly in response and stretched his arms out in front of himself before reaching behind to blindly grab for Crowley’s hand. When Aziraphale got a hold of it, Crowley let the Omega pull it where he wanted and sighed happily as his wrist was nuzzled and softly kissed. 

“That feels nice, Dove,” Crowley sighed out again and nuzzled against the side of his mate’s neck while making a soft, happy hissing sound. Aziraphale just licked the delicate skin of his wrist with a small quick swipe of the tongue in response and Crowley shivered pleasantly.

Giving himself a few more moments to relax and bask in the scent and warmth of his Omega, Crowley finally sat up. Though he stayed bent over partially so that he wouldn’t pull his wrist away from Aziraphale who was currently rubbing his cheek against it.

“Dove,” he said softly, trying to get Aziraphale’s attention once again. “Need you to let go, gotta groom your wings now.”

Aziraphale’s wings fluttered at the mention of grooming, but he made a soft noise of protest and gently bit at Crowley’s wrist as he held it closer, unhappy at being told he had to part with his Alpha’s appendage before he was ready.

“Oh don’t be like that, Dove. I just need the hand for preening, you can have it back right after.” Crowley said softly, trying to coax his Omega into doing as he asked. In response, Aziraphale bit down, slightly harder, before he let go with a pout and Crowley gave him a kiss to his temple.

“Thank you,” Crowley said quietly before sitting up fully and looking at his wrist for a moment. Seeing that all his Omega had left was just a few indents he turned his attention to look over both wings, and figure out which one he would be starting with.

“Alright, I’m going to touch your left wing. That alright, Dove?” He knew his Omega was pretty much nonverbal by now, so he didn’t expect a verbal response, figuring Aziraphale would at least be able to move the wing away if he was bothered. So seeing that the Omega didn’t do more than let out a breath and snuggle further into the nest, Crowley figured he was fine to do as he had asked.

Inhaling, Crowley gently ran a finger along the top of Aziraphale’s wing and smiled as it quivered beneath the touch. Now reassured that the touch was welcomed, Crowley exhaled and ruffled the feathers. He made sure each one was fluffed out as he worked his fingers through them, parting each individual feather as he quickly rubbed them between index finger and thumb.

Then Crowley lightly scratched at the soft plumage, removing any sweat or dirt that may have accumulated since the last time he preened his Omega. As the nails of one hand scraped at the feathers, Crowley used his other to press and massage tiny droplets of fresh oil out of Aziraphale’s preen gland. Then worked them into each newly cleaned feather, smoothing and closing the places where feather barbs managed to separate until they were once again uniform and sleekly aligned just so.

Once done with that task, he sat back a bit, careful to keep from jostling his knot where it was nestled within his mate, and admired his work, happy to see the feathers now all laying neatly in place. Then gently, he reached for the wrist joint and began to massage it, thumbs kneading then moving in small tight circles to relieve any pressure or tension in the delicate joint. 

Next, he repeated the massage to the shoulder joint, hips subconsciously rolling in response to the building moans of the Omega below him, who only moaned louder in response to the movement. 

“Fuck,” Crowley hissed out, forcing his hips to still when oversensitivity hit him again. He bit his lip and forced himself to stay still while flexing his mate’s wing, before laying it down against the edge of their nest. 

Then he repeated the process of preening with the right wing, his mate falling asleep halfway through and allowing the Alpha to finally relax just a bit. Once that wing was stretched out as well, Crowley pulled a few pillows closer and gently settled it against them. 

Finally, he looked over in the direction of the egg, checking on it once more before he slowly settled down against Aziraphale’s back, arms folding to make a pillow for himself before he placed a chaste kiss to the fresh mating bite at the back of his Omega’s neck.

Now, with his Omega happy and sated, his knot keeping them tied together, and their egg just off to the side, safely within their nest at arms reach, Crowley could close his eyes and rest for just a bit. And later when he would inevitably wake up, his knot deflated and an egg needing to be warmed, he would stay watchful once again. But for now, he couldn’t be happier as he finally fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
